


Am I Going to Need Stitches?

by yourviolentlackofvirtue



Series: The 100 College AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartender Bellamy, F/M, First Meetings, Med Student Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourviolentlackofvirtue/pseuds/yourviolentlackofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It figures that the first time Bellamy Blake met Clarke Griffin he'd be bleeding and she'd come to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Going to Need Stitches?

“Okay buddy, you need to leave.” Bellamy told the dark haired freshman who was on the other side of the bar asking for another beer even though he could barely stand as it was.

“You wan’ go mate?” He asked, and if his words hadn’t been slurred Bellamy _might_ have actually felt the tiniest bit intimidated, as it was though the guy needed a barstool to keep him upright and his eyes hadn’t actually focused on Bellamy once during their little conversation.

One of the security guys looked up when they heard the freshman’s voice raise and looked to Bellamy for instructions; he just shook his head and held up a hand, sure he could sort this out without causing too much of a scene. He looked around and confirmed that no one else was paying too much attention to the two of them.

“You’ve have one too many, I can’t serve you anymore.” Bellamy told him, lowering his voice. “So you should probably call it a night and leave before I have to make you.”

Bellamy was generally pretty good at reading people, but there was no way he could have anticipated the guy reaching over the counter and hitting him in the face with his empty glass. Bellamy felt it shatter against his skin and even with the pain of the small shards of glass slicing into his temple his first instinct was to shut his eyes.

When he opened them again the same security guy from before was dragging the other guy out the door and Octavia was making her way towards the bar with a look of concern on her face.

“Bell, what the hell happened?” She asked, leaning over the counter grasping his chin and turning his face to get a better look at it. “Jesus christ, you’re lucky that asshole didn’t take your eye out.”

“O, it’s fine.” He brushed off her hand but could feel blood running down his cheek. “Occupational hazard, I’ll be alright.”

Octavia wasn’t listening to him though, instead she was looking around and calling out to one of the girls who she’d been sitting with.

Since Octavia had started at the same college as him he’d been trying to give her some space. He loved her, and he was always going to be there to look out for her, but he understood that she was her own person and in order to really figure out who that person was he needed to back off a little bit. They lived in the same building, they had breakfast together on Thursday’s and dinner on Sunday nights, but that was about it. He’d only ever been to her apartment once and he’d met her boyfriend but never any of her friends.

The girl that came and stood next to Octavia was maybe a head shorter than his sister and smiled politely at him.

“Bell this is Clarke.” She indicated to the blonde next to her who simply waved at the mention of her name. “She’s pre-med and she should be able to fix that up for you.”

“No, don’t – you guys are here to have fun.” He tripped over his words. “I’ll just go to the ER.”

“It’s not an issue, I’m here and I can help out.” Clarke shrugged and tilted her head to get a better look at the side of his face. “Besides, it doesn’t look too bad. It’ll probably only take a couple of minutes.”

Octavia cocked an eyebrow, it was a look she’d perfected a long time ago and he’d learned years ago that it meant that he shouldn't even bother to argue with her.

With a sigh he walked out from behind the bar, grabbing the first aid kit from under the counter as he went, and gestured for Clarke to follow him into the back room. The place was honestly a mess and he had to keep pushing boxes and stuff out of the way so they wouldn’t walk into or trip over them.

“So does this kind of thing happen a lot?” Clarke asked as Bellamy sat down at the table and handed her the first aid kit.

He tried not to smile when she muttered something about how it was insufficiently stocked, especially considering they were in a bar.

“Not really.” He winced slightly as she pulled a small piece of glass out of his cheek. “So how do you know Octavia?”

He swore he wasn’t prying, but Clarke’s raised eyebrow made him question his motives.

“I’m a friend of her boyfriend, Lincoln.” Bellamy nodded and she glared at him. “Don’t move. I’m doing a minor in art history and he was the teacher’s aide for a few of my classes. We got along well enough and he invited me to one of his shows and that was when I met Octavia. Then a couple of weeks later her roommate bailed and I needed a place to stay and the rest, as they say, is history.”

Bellamy was a little bit surprised that he hadn’t seen her around if they lived in the same building, and he was pretty sure that he hadn’t because he couldn’t imagine he’d be able to forget her if he had.

“So what’s the verdict, doc? Am I going to need stitches?” Clarke shook her head and took off the latex gloves.

“You’ll be fine, just make sure to keep it clean so it doesn’t get infected.” She smiled at him and he lifted his hand in a mock salute.

“Well, duty calls.” He stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. “How about a round on the house for patching me up? It’s the least I can do.”

Clarke looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head and shooting him a wicked smile. “How about some other time, when you can join me?”

“Uh, yeah – sounds like a plan.” He managed to get out somewhat coherently – which was honestly better than he was expecting all things considered.

“Sounds like a date.” She corrected with a smile that was far too innocent considering what it was doing to his heart.

Bellamy swore that the feeling in his stomach was entirely to do with the fact he’d just been glassed, and had absolutely nothing to do with the blonde beauty who was now walking away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> The series will be a collection of short one-shots that exist in the same universe but don't follow a particularly strict linear progression - it'll pretty much be snapshots of their lives in college.


End file.
